


Family Reunion - Vos

by Skywinder



Series: Skyblaze Chronicles [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Brief Religious Discussion, Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, NaNoWriMo, Past Character Death, Returning Home, Reunions, mostly in regards to my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder
Summary: Deciding that his Creation should be presented to his kin, Starscream returns to Vos.  But in so doing, he finds that some wounds can run very deep.Takes place one-half Cybertronian year following the events of Discovery.Written during Nanowrimo 2018.





	1. The Temple

**Author's Note:**

> This is another notion I've had kicking around in my head on and off for some time now, and has finally taken full form. I hope this all meets with everyone's approval. ^_^

* * *

_“Coming back is the thing that enables you to see how all the dots in your life are connected, how one decision leads you another, how one twist of fate, good or bad, brings you to a door that later takes you to another door, which aided by several detours--long hallways and unforeseen stairwells--eventually puts you in the place you are now.”_ ―  Ann Patchett, _ What Now?_

* * *

 "You sure you want to do this?"

Starscream, in the process of pulling on a cloak, didn't even spare a glance towards the other mech as he replied,  "We've already had this discussion, Octane."

Octane grimaced.  "Yeah, but I was just hoping you'd thought a little more about it.  I mean, it'd be a lot safer for me to go up to the temple and talk to Sunstorm.  Or less obvious, anyway.  You know what Rodimus said about being discreet and all."

Starscream paused as he pulled the hood over his head, turning to stare at Octane in disbelief.  "'Less obvious'?  A Triplechanger going into a Vosian temple and requesting to speak to a Seeker priest, with a shuttle youngling at his side?" he asked dryly.  "That is not very discreet, either, Octane.  Times may have changed on Cybertron for the better when it comes to Seekers, but very few non-Vosians attend our temples.  I do believe that this is exactly what Acid Storm said when he called us both a few decacycles ago in response to your query."

He pulled the cloak over his head.  "Even with the cloak, I'm still recognizable as a Seeker, and it's not unusual for even the priests to wear concealing garb.  Plus...I wasn't a big temple goer in my younger vorns, Octane."  He smiled sadly, recalling a few choice arguments he'd had with his sibling on the subject.  "I'm certain I won't be recognized by anyone when I go there."

Octane pondered that for a few kliks, then shrugged.  "Okay, guess I can't argue with that," he replied finally.  "But what about Sunstorm's temper?  I know he's got one to rival yours, and Slipstream wasn't that far behind either of you in that respect, from what I heard of them both."

Starscream grimaced.  "I know.  That temper is the reason I would prefer to do this myself.  I don't want him taking things out on you or Acid Storm if he becomes angry enough to lash out."

"Yeah, but it was our idea that kept you separated from your kin," Octane pointed out.  "If he did strike out at us both, we'd deserve it.  I mean, we could've found a way to say something.  I mean, Acid chewed me out for not asking about it as soon as Galvatron was dead, once he learned I'd been thinking about it back then.  Said he'd known for a good long while by that point that Slipstream and Sunstorm had survived Unicron's attack, and he could have handled the matter discreetly if I'd said something."

"And I could have said something myself a long time ago, Octane.  I never asked about it, either, and I had many chances to do so whenever we spoke to Acid Storm.  If anything, it's as much on me, too."  Starscream clasped the hood closed.  "Yes, you kept me from my kin initially, but given we had no idea back then any of them were alive, not to mention that it was too dangerous for me to reach out even if we _had_ known, it was the correct action to take.  Even if I did make it clear what I thought of the whole idea, I can't argue the reasons for it."

Octane shrugged again and shook his head.  "Okay, I'll buy that," he replied, "but I'm warning you right now that Skyblaze is standing right at the door to the outside.  I think the kid is planning on going with you."

Starscream's optics widened.  "What?"

Octane chuckled.  "Starscream, you know how he's been since we were last on Cybertron a half-vorn ago, when you went to talk to Mirage."

Starscream let out a soft huff of air from his vents.  "I remember."  Skyblaze had clung to his side for several orns following that visit, and could seldom be convinced to let him out of his sight.  On other worlds, if Starscream had tasks which required him to stay aboard, he did so,  and Skyblaze would refuse to leave, even though he loved visiting other worlds.  Over the past few deca-cycles, his behavior had been settling back into old habits, but he could imagine that the talk of them returning to Cybertron had revived all his Creation's fears again.  "His behavior was why I agreed with you that we should reach out to see if my family lived, Octane.  He's growing up and needs to know he won't be completely alone if anything happens to me.  Yes, he has you, the Rainmakers, Astrotrain, Blitzwing and our small circle of friends on Stalison to fall back on, but he'll need more than that to reassure him."

Octane huffed softly himself. "Can't argue that.  I've sometimes wondered what that kid would do if anything happened to you after he gets to be an adult.  That's why I made that suggestion after what happened with Mirage."

Starscream did not immediately reply as he turned towards Octane.  That fear had haunted him as well at times, which was the other, more private, reason he'd agreed to find out about any Clan Windflare survivors.  Finding out that not only his siblings but some of his other kinsmechs and femmes had survived as well and seemed to have Creations of their own had been very welcome to him, and his Spark had felt lighter than it had in vorns.  He'd wanted to see them so badly, he'd immediately declared he would go to the temple himself to see Sunstorm and find out if a visit could be arranged.  He knew it would be risky going, but he couldn't bring himself to care about that, not if it meant seeing his family again.

Still, Octane did have a point about their possible reaction, he had to admit.  And there was a part of him that would prefer to go alone to the temple, in case his kin rejected him.  Leaving Skyblaze behind would keep that pain from his Creation if that _did_ happen.

On the other hand...As angry as Sunstorm and Slipstream (not to mention his remaining kin) would be, perhaps seeing Skyblaze would hold off their anger long enough for him to explain why he'd stayed away so long and never made contact before now. 

It would be worth the risk, he decided.  And at least he could count on his youngling's spirited defense, if it came to that. 

'Thank you for letting me know about Skyblaze, Octane.  I'll speak with him," Starscream said, a smile in his voice.

Octane chuckled.  "Yeah, I kind of thought you would," he said knowingly.  He stepped aside to let Starscream pass.  "Good luck, Commander."

Starscream chuckled himself.   "Thank you, Octane," he replied as he walked by.

_I have the feeling I am going to need it._

* * *

 Skyblaze couldn't stop himself from staring.  "Whoa," he whispered.  "This is the Temple of Primus?"

"It is one of them," his Creator replied, sounding slightly amused.  "Specifically, this is Vos' Temple of Primus.  One of the few buildings to survive the attack on the city thousands of vorns ago near the start of the Great War."

Skyblaze stepped away from his Creator for a moment to get a better look, leaning his head back as far as it could go.  The building seemed to stretch for miles up into the sky and had towers extending out from the main building.  The whole outside had a coppery colored exterior.  "It's so big," he said.  "And pretty."

His Creator laughed.  "I suppose it is, Blaze," he replied, the amusement more pronounced this time.  "And in case you were wondering, those towers are where the priests live when they're not conducting services in the temple."

Skyblaze's purple optics widened.  "Really?  Why don't they live with their families?"  It would make more sense, he thought.  They must miss their families and it would be better for them to stay with them, wouldn't it?  Skyblaze knew he would hate it if anyone told him he had to live somewhere else without his Creator and Octane.

But the question caused his Carrier's face to become more serious.  "It doesn't work that way, Blaze.  In Vos, as in other city-state temples, when one joins the priesthood, they must dedicate their lives to Primus, which means living permanently at the Temple.  Relatives, if there are any, are allowed to visit, but the priests themselves are not allowed to leave unless it is to fulfill their duties to Primus in the city at large.  To live off-site is considered too great a temptation and indicates they aren't serious about their vocation.  It is possible that the war may have changed this view somewhat due to the reduced population, but I don't know for certain if those changes, if any, have come to Vos."

Skyblaze frowned.  "Oh."  He supposed that made sense, but.. "Why would Primus mind if they lived somewhere else besides his temple as long as they believed in him?"

His Carrier seemed startled by the question, if the way his wings fluttered was any kind of indication.  "That...is actually a very good question, Skyblaze.  However, I would not ask that in front of the priests.  While most might be willing to answer you once they know you've never been in a temple before, there are some who do take that particular way of living very seriously."

"But haven't you always said there's nothing wrong with asking questions, that it's how you learn?"  Skyblaze asked curiously.

His Creator smiled tiredly as he reached over and rubbed his Creation's head.  "I have and it is, yes, but some don't always look at it that innocently, Skyblaze."  A soft huff of air.  "It's how things go sometimes, unfortunately."

"That's silly," Skyblaze said firmly, not understanding why adults had to make things so complicated.

"It can be," his parent agreed, a rueful tone in his voice.  "But we can talk about that later.  Now, let's go inside, shall we?"

Skyblaze nodded, and reached out to take his Creator's hand.  "Okay, Creator."

Without another word, the two walked towards the entrance.

* * *

  _It's certainly changed since the last time I was here,_ Starscream thought, as he gazed around the interior.

The last time he'd actually set foot in the temple had been right after the war started, when Seekers were taking refuge in it.  Back then, it had sported a stadium-like seating, around the walls, in a cascading flow down towards the center of the temple, where the altar had stood, a three-prong flame in the center of it.  Stained plexiglass had been there in a variety of different colors.  Soon after, the seating and altar had been removed to begin making way for a barracks, and the glass had been covered up.  Sunstorm had been angry over what he'd seen as "desecration", but his words had fallen on deaf audials.  Shelter for an army was deemed more important.

Now, it looked as if much of it had been restored.  The seating anyway, and the interior was painted in a deep green coloration with lighting sconces placed right between where the stained plexiglass windows had been.  Now that he thought about it, he hadn't even seen them from the outside, either, meaning they'd never been uncovered.  The altar had been replaced, but the three-prong flame was gone.  Likely long since melted down, Starscream figured.  He felt a pang of guilt for not at least making an effort to restore even a small part of it once Vos was no longer being used as a main base.  It hadn't been important to him back then, due to his not having much belief in Primus, but it certainly had been to his Co-Creation.

Now, while he still didn't quite believe in the god, he was a bit more willing to accept the possibility that he may exist.  He would never forget those images of Unicron he'd been shown immediately after Skyblaze's birth.  It had been somewhat of a wake-up call.  He still didn't worship the deity, no, but he hadn't prevented Octane from teaching Skyblaze the stories, either.

Speaking of Skyblaze, Starscream glanced over towards his Creation, who was just staring around in awe.  Hardly surprising, since he'd never set foot in a temple in his life.  The Seeker smiled wistfully as vague memories of the first time he'd ever come here came back into sharp focus.  He'd thought it the most beautiful place he'd ever seen back then, and it seemed his Creation felt similarly. 

"Might I help you?"

Starscream turned his gaze away from his Creation to see an elder-looking Seeker approaching him.  This Seeker was a tawny coloration, and wore a light gray cloak on his shoulders, carefully arranged so as not to cover his wings, which bore the glyphs of one who held high rank in the priesthood, if Starscream recalled correctly.  The mech had a stern look on his face.

Skyblaze, distracted by the new voice, started moving back over towards his parent, a wary look in his optics.

As the youngling moved behind him, Starscream bowed his head and replied to the Seeker priest's question.  "I apologize for disturbing the peace of the temple during a non-service joor," he began carefully, keeping his glyphs as respectful as he could, "but I am a Seeker who has just returned to Vos following a long absence, and have come to the temple to learn if kin of mine still remain.  And if so, present my Creation to them as per custom."

The Seeker priest glanced down at the youngling, who was now watching the stranger warily, and his features took on a slightly warmer expression.  "I see," he said with a nod.  "This is done with his other parent's blessing?"

Starscream met the other mech's optics, pushing down his anger at the question as he reminded himself there was no way this mech could know what had happened, and was making a natural assumption due to his Creation's non-Seeker frame type.  "His Sire died before his birth.  Murdered protecting myself and our unborn Sparkling near the time of Unicron's attack on Cybertron," he whispered, letting his old grief come out in his voice.

The elder mech bowed his own head now.  "I am sorry," he said more gently.  "If you are willing, I will have prayers said for him."

Starscream nodded.  It wouldn't hurt, he supposed.  Skyfire had no more of a belief in Primus than Starscream had had, but this mech couldn't know any of that, and was simply trying to be kind.  "He was called Skyfire," he told the priest.

The elder Seeker lifted his head and gave a nod.  "It will be done.  As for your other request, I have just sent a message to Sunstorm, who records the designations of all those born in Vos as well as the clan names.  He will be here in a few kliks."

"Thank you," Starscream whispered.

"Is everything okay, Creator?" Skyblaze asked softly, as the Seeker priest walked off.

"I don't know, Skyblaze," Starscream answered just as softly, somewhat worried.  He'd known he'd be meeting with Sunstorm soon, but he hadn't expected it to be in _this_ manner.

"What did you mean by 'presented'?" Skyblaze then asked, likely wanting to distract him from being sad as much as truly wanting to know.  Skyblaze hated it when he was upset, Starscream knew.

And at times, like now, the question was a welcome distraction, he would admit.  Besides, it certainly was an important one.  "When a Sparkling is born within a Seeker clan, the family will usually file through the room where the Carrier is holding the new member, and give their pledges to look out for the young one.  The Sire is usually present, as are any siblings the Creation has.  On the third orn following the Sparkling's arrival, they are usually brought to the temple to receive the blessing of Primus and then have their name added to the population record of Vos.  Those who don't have a clan simply bring their Creation to the temple upon their third orn for the blessing."

"But I'm not a Sparkling anymore," Skyblaze replied with a frown.  "I'm in my second frame."

Starscream nodded.  "I know.  At the time of your birth, Vos was still about twenty vorns away from being rebuilt, and my clan was a part of the Diaspora, not returning to Cybertron until near the end of the war.  I had also lost contact with my Co-Creations, who were in the Decepticons, by that time.  They've never known of your existence, and it wasn't until just recently that I learned any of my kin still live.  Still, even though you're no longer a Sparkling, I am required by custom to inform my Clan Head, whoever that may be currently, that I have a Creation, so that you may be added to the family list."

Skyblaze nodded, a serious look on his young features.  "So I have more family?"

"Yes, Skyblaze," Starscream replied.

Skyblaze frowned briefly as he considered this, then the serious look suddenly became a worried one.  "Will they like me?" Skyblaze asked in a small voice.

Refusing to let his Creation see his own worry on the matter, Starscream smirked.  "If they do not, then that is their loss, Skyblaze," he said firmly, eliciting a grin from his youngling.

He knew full well where Blaze's fears were coming from.  After so long of believing that they were all each other had, to find out otherwise was both good and unnerving at the same time.  Starscream was worried about rejection from his kin, certainly, but for a youngling who'd never known these people his Creator had, the very idea had to be far more worrisome.

 _It will be all right_ , he thought, as he reached out and rubbed his youngling's head affectionately.  _I'll be here for him even if they won't._ It would hurt if that happened, but he would understand, and Starscream would never allow Skyblaze to feel that it was his fault if Clan Windflare turned them both away.

"Greetings, travelers," a low, sibilant voice sounded.

Starscream and Skyblaze both looked toward the direction the voice had come from to see another Seeker priest walking towards them.  Unlike the earlier priest, this one wore no cape, though the glyphs denoting his priest status were visible on his wings.  His coloration was mostly orange, with white arms and feet.  His facial features, Starscream knew well, as they were so very much like his own.  He felt a pang in his Spark at the sight of his youngest sibling, who he hadn't seen since he'd left for Earth during the war, thousands of vorns ago.

_Sunstorm..._

Starscream bowed his head slightly in respect, his youngling quickly copying the gesture, as his Co-Creation stopped in front of them.  Sunstorm smiled.  "I am called Sunstorm.  I have been informed by the High Priest Wraithfire that you are one of those Seekers unaccounted for after the war, who is now returning home to perhaps reunite with your kin?"

There was no turning back now, Starscream knew.  "I am," he confirmed.  He saw Sunstorm frown slightly at his words.  "Circumstances beyond my control caused my separation from my people, and during my absence, I had a Creation, whose other parent rejoined the Matrix prior to his birth.  I wish to inform my kin, should any remain, of my survival and my youngling's existence."  The frown on his sibling's face became deeper, more thoughtful.  "If none remain, I would have my designation added to the list of survivors. and my Creation's designation added to the record of Vos' population."

The frown on Sunstorm's face suddenly vanished, giving way to an expression of shock, and Starscream knew then that his sibling had finally recognized his voice.

Facing the inevitable, he reached up and pushed back his hood, revealing his features to the other Seeker.

"Hello, Sunstorm."


	2. Facing the Music

* * *

_"Going home is not necessarily a wonderful experience. It always comes with a sense of loss and makes you so conscious of the inexorable passage of time." -_ W. G. Sebald _  
_

* * *

For a long klik after Starscream spoke there was silence, his sibling just staring at him as though he couldn't believe what was happening.

A whole mixture of emotions was showing in Sunstorm's optics:  disbelief, shock, grief and anger, and Starscream couldn't tell which was the strongest emotion at the moment for his Co-Creation.  And none of them could he blame his sibling for feeling.

What else could you feel when you'd long since given up a family member for dead, mourned them even, only to unexpectedly find said relative standing in front of you vorns later as though time had never passed?  Starscream reflected.

It likely made it feel as though you'd grieved for nothing, he imagined.

Skyblaze had once more tucked himself into his Creator's side, likely not quite sure what to make of this turn of events.  He was now watching Sunstorm as warily as he had the earlier priest.

Starscream couldn't blame him.  Sunstorm's expression was now starting to shift from shock into anger, and it was making him look less friendly to Skyblaze than he'd been at first.  He laid a protective hand on his youngling's shoulder.

Sunstorm's optics had now settled into one emotion, anger, as he finally seemed to be fully grasping the situation, that this was no trick.  He spoke.

"Starscream," he hissed.  "It has been a long time."

Starscream flinched internally at the tone, telling himself he deserved this reaction, as he replied softly, "Yes.  It has."

His sibling's optics narrowed, and started glowing brightly.  "You're alive."

"Yes."

A snarl.  "You're alive and you never let us know it."

Starscream didn't even try to conceal the pain in his optics as he met his youngest sibling's angry expression.  "I know."

Sunstorm's wings flared out.  "Do you have _any idea_ what it was like for Slipstream and I to hear Galvatron's announcement?! To see that image of those ashes?!  We were both at the same base, Starscream.  Slipstream screamed when she saw those ashes.  I've never heard her yell like that before.  She tried to tear some of those Sweeps apart later, she and her Trine.  And we both had to pretend later that your death meant nothing when we were confronted with Cyclonus and Scourge and forced to declare our loyalty!"

He was venting heavily now, and his hands clenched into fists at his sides.  "Then, when the war was over and we were finally allowed to return to Cybertron and Vos, we had to go to our remaining kin and tell them what had happened to you.  It was not a pleasant thing to retell that particular experience,  Starscream, I can assure you of that," Sunstorm hissed.  "And now you come walking back in, more than three hundred vorns later, as if nothing ever happened!"

Sunstorm stepped right in front of his Co-Creation.  "I want an explanation, Starscream, and it had best be a good one."  There was no pretense of joy in Sunstorm's gaze.  Only threat of what he would do if Starscream didn't give him the answer he sought.

"You're scaring Creator," piped up a smaller voice.

Both mechs looked down to see Skyblaze staring up at Sunstorm, an angry expression of his own on his face.  He stepped away from Starscream's side.  "You're making him upset, and you're not letting him speak."

Sunstorm's optics flashed.  "This isn't your concern, youngling," he growled in a warning tone.

"Skyblaze," whispered Starscream.  "Don't.  This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes, it does!"  Skyblaze said fiercely.  He glared up at the mech who was his Co-Creator, his own wings flaring out.  "He had to go into hiding because he was Carrying me, and then he was trying to keep me safe.  Just like Sire did when he died."

Sunstorm stiffened, and Starscream took that opportunity to pull Skyblaze back to his side.  He took a heavy huff through his vents and spoke:  "Sunstorm, I swear, I had no idea what happened.  I didn't even know you and Slipstream were still alive all this time until just recently.  I know you're angry with me, and that Stream will be too, and I will never deny your right to be so; but I swear, _I swear_ , that if it were possible for me to return sooner, or get in touch with you safely, I would have."

Sunstorm didn't reply at first, just kept his optics focused on Skyblaze, looking at the youngling as though he were seeing him for the first time.  He crouched down, his face and optics becoming unreadable.

Finally, he spoke.

"You are a very brave youngling to stand up to me like that," the Seeker priest said coolly.  "What is your designation?"

"Skyblaze," the young shuttle said firmly.  "Carrier called me for my Sire."

"I see,"  Sunstorm stood up.  He then looked up and met Starscream's gaze, anger still flickering in his optics.  "I have no wish to continue this... _discussion_ here.  We will meet in my tower.  It is the same one as before the attack on Vos.  I trust you remember where it is?"

"I do," Starscream said softly.

"Then I will meet you there shortly," Sunstorm said coldly as he rose back to his full height.  "There is a task I need to complete before I join you."

Starscream nodded, suspecting what the nature of the task was and knowing he couldn't do anything to keep Sunstorm from it.  _It looks like I'll be facing down_ both _my Co-Creations before much longer_ , he thought with a grimace.  And like Octane indicated earlier, Slipstream could be vicious when she chose to be.

But it was just something he would have to deal with.

As Sunstorm turned and walked away, Skyblaze looked up at his Carrier.  "Why did he act like that?  You didn't do anything wrong."

"It's not that simple to him, Skyblaze," Starscream said as he pulled his hood back up.  "They thought I was dead, and grieved for me.  It hurt them, believing I was gone.  And now, from his point of view, I'm just walking back into their lives without a care for what they went through.  So he feels justifiably angry, as my femme Co-Creation is going to be."

"But that's not fair," Skyblaze said.  "You couldn't go back.  Galvatron was still alive."

"They don't know the story, Skyblaze," Starscream replied seriously.  "They have no way of knowing what went on during that time, and those who did know didn't feel safe in saying anything, either."

"Oh," Skyblaze answered softly.

"That said, what you did was very brave, Skyblaze."  Starscream smiled as he looked at his Creation.  As his Creation's wings flared out in pride, Starscream added, "But you do need to be careful when it comes to picking your battles.  Your plating is thicker than a Seeker's, but you are still in your second frame.  If Sunstorm had struck out at me while you were getting between us, he could have hurt you seriously."

A very stubborn look came onto the young shuttle's face.  "I know, but I couldn't let him keep saying those things about you."

_I've heard far worse about myself, Blaze_ , was on the edge of Starscream's tongue to say, but he refrained.  His youngling had apparently made his mind up on the matter, and they were wasting time standing here.  He wanted to get to Sunstorm's living quarters before Slipstream showed up.

"Let's go, Blaze.  We need to get to Sunstorm's tower, and I'm pretty sure we don't have much time to do that before my siblings make it there themselves," he replied.  Putting a smile on his face, he went on,  "This will give you some practice with your thrusters." 

Skyblaze's optics lit up.  "I get to fly?" he asked excitedly.

Starscream nodded.  "Yes, Blaze, you get to fly today," he replied, knowing that if nothing else, this would keep Skyblaze preoccupied for a short while.  He wasn't old enough to have a frame that could transform just yet, but he had enjoyed flying ever since the first time Starscream had taken him up, and learning how to use his thrusters had had him chattering for orns and begging to go outside the ship once he'd managed to master his beginner's lessons.  "Just keep track of me, since I know where we're heading and you don't," he finished.

"Okay, Creator!" Skyblaze chirped, wearing a bright grin.

As they headed outside, Starscream continued to smile in spite of the nervousness he was feeling.

If nothing else, he decided, he'd at least made this trip a fun one for his Creation, and that was something.

And maybe, with luck, he would be able to convince his Co-Creations he hadn't intended to cause them pain.

_No turning back now_ , he thought, as he and his youngling took to the sky.

He sent a silent prayer to Primus.

_Please let them listen._

* * *

 "It looks so empty," were Skyblaze's first words as he and Starscream stepped through the balcony door into the tower where Sunstorm lived.

It was simple, to be sure, Starscream thought.  The main room, in which they stood, had only a small sitting area, composed of a few chairs; on one wall were some shelves, holding a few holoimages and some datapads.  The walls were completely bare, with no decoration, and the only floor covering was a thin-looking black one where the sitting area was located.  On the far side of the tower was a door, which Starscream suspected led into his sibling's recharge chamber.  The appearance of the room wasn't that much different from what Starscream remembered from Sunstorm's time as a priest before the war, all things considered.

And now that Starscream thought about it, it was also very like the quarters his sibling would insist on keeping at the bases he'd stayed at.

"It does, yes," Starscream replied to his Creation, "but it isn't unusual for a priest of Primus to have so few belongings.  It is actually expected of them."

"Why?"  Skyblaze asked.

"It demonstrates they are willing to sacrifice in order to serve Primus," Starscream said, repeating the answer he'd been given by his Creators Stration and Crosswind when he'd asked the same question so long ago upon Sunstorm's admittance to the priesthood.  "It also indicates they are willing to take their vows seriously."

Skyblaze frowned.  "Oh."  He looked up at Starscream.  "I don't think I could do anything like that, Creator.  I'd miss my datapads and everything."

Starscream felt a twinge of amusement at that.  _Every bit my Creation,_ he thought, doing his best to suppress a chuckle.

Aloud, he said, "No one is saying you have to become a priest, Skyblaze.  I won't ever ask you to do something that you're not interested in."  He rubbed his Creation's head.  "We're only here to speak with your Co-Creators, and that's it."

"'Kay," the youngling replied simply.

Without another word, Skyblaze just walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, pulled out a datapad he'd brought with him from his subspace, and began to read it.

Starscream shook his head, still amused.

"He looks like his Sire, or so I will assume from his frame and features, but his behavior seems much like yours."

The tri-color Seeker tensed, the amusement fading away at the sound of the voice.  He off-lined his optics briefly.  "Sunstorm.  How much did you hear?"

His sibling stepped off the balcony of the tower into the room.  "Enough," was the reply.  "I would not have expected you to speak so neutrally about Primus given your beliefs, or should I say, the lack thereof."

Starscream on-lined his optics and turned around to face his Co-Creation.  "I saw the images of the attack on Cybertron which took place soon after Autobot City," he said flatly.  "That was enough to make me reconsider my thoughts regarding the existence of Primus."

Sunstorm's gaze darkened, seeming to understand what images Starscream was referring to.  "It was a dark orn," he said grimly.  "Many Cybertronians were lost in that slaughter."

"Strong word to describe what happened."

Sunstorm's optics flashed.  "I call it what it was, Starscream.  The Unmaker sought to destroy us all, and it was only by the grace of Primus and his chosen that the threat was ended and our people preserved."

Glancing over at Skyblaze, he went on:  "I have called Slipstream."

"I figured," Starscream said wearily.  "And what did she say?"

"She asks I keep you here until she arrives.  Our Co-Creation is desirous to have words with you."  A small smirk appeared on Sunstorm's face.  "Who am I to deny our dear sibling her request?"

Noticing Sunstorm's expression, Starscream gave his own smirk.  "Not very priest-like to express amusement of someone else's torment, Sunstorm."

"I have my moments," Sunstorm replied, still smirking.  "She will be here within the breem."

Starscream just shook his head.  "I meant what I said earlier, Sunstorm.  I would have found a way to make contact if I'd known you and Stream had survived.  I didn't even know about what had happened on Cybertron until some time after the fact."  The smirk dropped off his face.  "And by then...I had someone else to think about beyond my own wants and desires."

The smirk faded from Sunstorm's face as he once more glanced towards his _nexphos_.  "Your Creation."

"Yes," Starscream replied softly.

Sunstorm didn't answer immediately, just gazed quietly at the youngling reading his datapad.  Finally, he said, "Someone assisted you, I am going to assume.  Otherwise you would not have remained hidden for so long.  And to come out of hiding now, so long after the event, suggests something in your situation has changed."

Starscream shot his kinsmech a shrewd glance.  "Interesting deductions," he returned.

Sunstorm's features hardened again.  "I may not have as high an intelligence as yours, Starscream, but I am by no means a fool.  What you said, put together with what I know, was enough to indicate as such."

"I have never considered you a fool, Sunstorm," Starscream replied.  "Not when we were younglings, and not after we became adults.  You know that. Whatever quarrels we've had, I've never once failed to acknowledge you and Slipstream were far more clever than you allowed others to see."

"No, you have not," his sibling agreed.  "And seeing as you have not replied negatively to my earlier statement, I will regard my deductions as correct."

Starscream didn't reply.   This time, he didn't believe it necessary to.

The sound of jet engines on approach broke the silence.  Sunstorm turned his gaze back to his eldest Co-Creation as they came closer.  "Do not get me wrong, Starscream, I am still angry with you for this, but Skyblaze's and your own words have caused me to become curious as regards the truth of the matter.  I will withhold further judgment and recriminations until I have heard the tale."

"I thank you for your courtesy," Starscream replied seriously.  "That is all I will ask if that is all you feel you can give."

Sunstorm nodded.

The sound of the engines reached the balcony, only to be cut off by the sound of a transformation.  This sound was then replaced by the sound of a very angry voice:  "Where is that fragger?!"

Starscream and Sunstorm exchanged a look.  Then Starscream called out towards the door, "The 'fragger' is in here, Slipstream."

Sunstorm then added his own voice.  "And do be watchful with your language, Stream.  Aside from this being a holy place, there is a youngling present."

A purple and teal femme stormed into the tower room, her red optics blazing.  She snarled, "I somehow can't bring myself to care at the moment.  You called me and told me that our dead sibling has turned up and has spoken with you as though nothing ever happened, and you expect me to watch my language."  Her optics narrowed.  "You really expect me to keep from tearing our eldest a new one?" she hissed.

Skyblaze suddenly piped up.  "It's okay.  I've heard Octane say worse than that, Creator."

All three adults froze and turned to stare at the youngling, who'd broken his attention away from the datapad to watch the scene in front of him.

Starscream was the first to speak.  "Oh, you _have_ , have you?"  His voice was very, very calm.

Skyblaze suddenly looked very uncomfortable as he realized he was in trouble.  "Um..."

"And let me guess, he asked you not to say anything, didn't he?"

The youngling nodded quickly.  "Said you'd be mad and it would be a good idea to not repeat what I'd heard."

The smile that appeared on Starscream's face would have frightened Unicron.  "I think I will be having words with Octane later.  You will go to your room as soon as we get back while I have those particular words with him."

"Yes, Creator," Skyblaze replied quickly and turned his attention back to his datapad.

Neither of Starscream's siblings spoke immediately.  Slipstream was the first to recover from the shock.  " _Octane_ was involved in this?!"

"He was," Starscream confirmed as he looked at his femme Co-Creation.  "And the other Triplechangers.  And the Rainmakers.  They came up with the idea to hide me initially."

The two younger Seekers exchanged a look.  "Where do the Rainmakers live, Sunstorm?" Sliptream asked.  "As much as I want to pay him a visit, too, I'm feeling the urge to chat with Acid instead, and let Starscream rip into Octane first."

"I will give you that information after we hear what happened first," replied Sunstorm, who now turned his gaze back to his eldest sibling.  "After the new details I have heard, I find myself even more curious about this story behind Starscream's disappearance."

Starscream nodded, and the three of them walked over to the remaining chairs and sat down.

With Slipstream and Sunstorm's optics upon him, he suddenly felt very nervous in a way he hadn't when he'd told Mirage that summed-up version of what had happened to Skyfire and himself.  But now, here with his siblings, he was suddenly feeling the desire to bolt with Skyblaze and damn the consequences.

_No,_ he thought _,_ briefly off-lining his optics.  _I can't do that._   If he wanted any hope of forgiveness from his siblings, or even understanding if not forgiveness, he needed to stay and tell them exactly what happened.  He would leave out the detail of what he'd once considered, since he had never told his mechling that, but the rest...

The rest they would know.

Starscream on-lined his optics, took a deep intake, and released it.

Then he began to speak.

"It started just after the Battle at Autobot City..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story Starscream tells Slipstream and Sunstorm is found in From the Ashes and Moving Forward, from his own POV. The next chapter will pick up from the conclusion of that explanation.


	3. A Few Steps Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up a couple hours following the end of the previous one. Due to having reiterated some of Starscream's story in the previous installment in this series, and having concerns that writing it out here would extend the story needlessly, I chose to leave it out.
> 
> But for those who are interested, and have not read From the Ashes or Moving Forward, the last section of Discovery's 2nd chapter should pretty much give the gist of what Starscream told his siblings.

* * *

_“There is no mile as long as the final one that leads back home.”_ ― Katherine Marsh, _Jepp, Who Defied the Stars_

* * *

"That is quite the tale you have told us," Sunstorm said, breaking the brief silence that had fallen once Starscream had finished speaking.

"I'll say," Slipstream concurred.  Her features had been a range of emotions the entire time that Starscream was relating what had happened from the time of Skyfire's arrival in Polyhex to the moment he'd finally come back to his senses in that medic berth following Skyblaze's berth.  By the time he'd finished explaining his reasons for going into hiding within a decacycle of that event, though, her expression had settled into something unreadable, along with her field.  "But there's something you're not saying."  Her optics narrowed.  "I'm kind of curious what it is."  Her tone indicated she wasn't about to let the subject drop before she got her answer.

Starscream glanced down at Skyblaze, who'd gotten tired, put his datapad away, and had pulled his chair next to his parent's sometime during the telling of the old events.  He was now in a light recharge, leaning up against his Carrier.

But a light recharge didn't mean he was completely out of it, as Starscream had discovered a long time ago.  "Not now, Stream," he replied quietly.

As he'd thought, though, Slipstream was not to be deterred.  "Oh, come now, Starscream.  You've told us everything else."  She grinned evilly.  "What's a few more details between siblings, after all?" she said sweetly.

It was obvious even after hearing the story that she was still angry and wanted to make sure Starscream knew it.

And Starscream could accept that, but he wasn't about to say where Skyblaze could hear it just how suicidal he'd been back then, and what he'd initially planned on doing very soon after his Creation was born.  He still felt guilty over that, even so long after the fact.

His features and optics hardened as he replied very sweetly back, "My answer stands, Stream.  As a matter of fact, yes, there is something more.  No, I will not tell you right now.  Not with my Creation sitting right here."

Slipstream looked like she was about to lash back when Sunstorm suddenly grabbed her arm.  "Let it alone, Stream."

She glared at her younger sibling.  "As if you don't want to know, too."

"I do not deny that," Sunstorm replied.  "But Starscream's reaction suggests that it is something painful even to his own Spark, and given that he does not want to take the chance of his Creation hearing it, he is likely not proud of it, either."

Starscream bowed his head in acknowledgement, grateful for his youngest Co-Creation's insight.  "Thank you, Sunstorm."

"That said, I admit I too am curious about that hidden information," Sunstorm went on, his gaze turning back to Starscream, though still not letting go of Slipstream's arm.  "But I will not force you to speak of it until you feel ready to.  There is nothing to be gained by doing so, I suspect."

Slipstream just continued to glare for another klik or two, then she let out a huff and relented.  "Fine.  But I mean it when I say I do want to know, Starscream.  And you'd better tell us both what you're hiding still."

 _And you'd better not take long about saying anything_ , was the unspoken threat.

"If I thought my Creation was in a deeper recharge,  I would tell you both now," Starscream admitted in response to Slipstream's words.  "But I can't be sure that he won't hear the rest of the details.  And you're right, Sunstorm, it's not something I'm particularly proud of."

Sunstorm nodded, and all three fell into a companionable silence, in spite of the remaining tension in the room.

"So what now?" Starscream ventured after another breem had passed by.  "What do you both intend to do?"

"Well, I'm still going to rip Acid and his wingmates a new one," Slipstream said casually, along with a small smirk.  "Maybe Octane, too, if you leave anything left after you're done, and send anything still remaining to those two lazy-aft buddies of his."

Both adult mechs chuckled at Slipstream's comment, knowing very well she _would_ do that if allowed to.  "I meant after that," Starscream said, not even trying to conceal the amusement in his voice.

The smirk faded.  "We tell Huracan the report of your death was only partly true," Slipstream replied.

"Huracan."  The name rang a bell.  "Wait.  That's our Co-Creator Jorian's Creation, if I'm recalling correctly?  He's the Clan Head now?"

Sunstorm nodded.  "Jorian contracted a virus during the Diaspora.  It was too much for his systems to handle.  Huracan believes he had never fully recovered his spirit following the attack on Vos; that he felt he failed in protecting his clan."

He smiled sadly.  "Huracan, while you never got along with him, was truly affected when he heard what Galvatron did to you.  He felt that our clan had suffered too much loss as it was, and losing another of our kin  was far from good news to him.  He wished us to thrive again, not wither away."

"There are about thirty-six in the clan now," Slipstream picked up.  "Aside from four kin-tied, another six of those are adopted younglings Created from Vector Sigma.  And with a few bondings coming up for a few of our _cognitoses'_ Creations, the numbers are likely to go up again soon enough."

It was good news, to be sure.  And confirmed what Acid Storm had indicated to him.  But still...

"If my death was accepted among Clan Windflare, will Huracan be willing to speak with me once the truth of my survival is told to him?"

"He'll be mad at those who kept you from us, and likely have a couple choice words for you for not finding a way to let us know sooner, but he'll be relieved to hear that you're both alive and have added to the clan's numbers," Slipstream said with a shrug.

"I appreciate the information, but that doesn't answer my question," Starscream pointed out. 

"He will probably wish to speak to you, yes," Sunstorm replied, "if only to confirm you are who you say you are.  But I do not believe you will have any trouble convincing him of that.  Our kin weren't known to the Decepticons, therefore your memories of each other are likely to match."

"He'll want to meet your kid, too," Slipstream added.  "Since we've adopted younglings, he's altered the way the presentation is done for our clan, so he'll want to run over that with you before it happens."

Starscream nodded once more.  That was workable and he couldn't see any problems with that.  "We are staying in Vos for the next few day cycles, so that should be fine.  And besides," he grinned a little evilly, "I think I could persuade Octane to extend that stay, as part of his...penance, shall we say?"

The three of them exchanged grins at his words.  "I like that idea," Slipstream said with a laugh.  "Gives me more time to torment him and the Rainmakers."

Sunstorm and Starscream chuckled, but the amusement faded from Sunstorm's face as a thought occurred to him.

"There is one more matter to be discussed," he said.  "Why is it that you have come forward now, after all this time?  If the reason was to keep you hidden from Galvatron and the former Autobots, then approaching now would be risky, would it not?  Galvatron is gone, but many of the Autobots still remain."

Starscream steeled himself, knowing they weren't going to like the answer he was about to give.  "Mirage found out I'm alive."  As expressions of shock spread over his siblings' faces, he continued, "In Crystal City, a half-vorn ago, Octane took Blaze to the market in the center of the city and they ran into Mirage at a crystals booth.  Mirage picked up on his resemblance to Skyfire and myself and confronted Octane.  Octane agreed to meet with him, but I took his place.  In the end, after getting the story about Skyfire, Mirage decided to let me walk, though he did tell Rodimus Prime of my continued survival.  The result ended up being that I was allowed a parole of sorts, with conditions attached.  My status has been changed in the records, but hasn't been made public. Mirage arrived at Octane's ship the day cycle following his discussion with the Prime to inform us of the decision."

"I see.  And what are the conditions?" the Seeker priest asked.

"Mainly, that I am not to do anything to call attention to myself, and that I keep my features concealed should I leave Octane's ship," Starscream replied.

"Explains the cape and hood," Slipstream said.

"And why you were circumspect when speaking to Wraithfire," Sunstorm added.

"Yes," Starscream agreed.  "We left Cybertron for a short while after that to allow things to settle down.  Skyblaze was...," Starscream sighed and rubbed at his optics.  "He knows enough now that he understood that I could have been arrested for my actions during the war.  He's been afraid to let me out of his sight since then.  It was that which convinced me to reach out and see if you or others of our family had survived.  Octane was agreeable to the notion.  It was then that we contacted Acid Storm so he could make inquiries."

Sunstorm's gaze flickered towards his recharging _nexphos_ once more.  "That would explain why he reacted as protectively as he did earlier," he mused thoughtfully.  "It was still a brave thing to do, in any case, knowing as little about me as he did."

"Sunstorm," Starscream began dryly, "it still didn't bother him when I told him what could have happened had you been striking out at me when he stepped forward."

Sunstorm's optics widened.  "Truly brave then, perhaps mixed with the impulsiveness of youth.  Not a bad thing sometimes."

"But not always wise," Slipstream retorted.  "That sounds like something Starscream would have done at one time, and it didn't always go well for him."

"Guilty as charged, Stream," Starscream responded with a little half smile.  He glanced at his internal chronometer.  "I hate to break this gathering up, now that we're back on civil footing," he began, "but it's getting late, and I should get Blaze back home."

"Yeah, and I need to talk to Huracan about you being alive," Slipstream agreed.  "I'll be in touch in the morning cycle, Storm."

"Of course," Sunstorm replied with a nod as Slipstream rose to leave.

"Take care, Stream," Starscream said quietly as she headed for the tower balcony.

"You too, Star," his sibling replied without turning around.

There was a sound of a transformation, followed by activating thrusters, and then Slipstream was gone.

For another klik or two, silence sat between the two remaining Seekers.  Finally, Sunstorm spoke once more.  "I would not ask you to make the journey back to the shipyards with a tired youngling," he stated.

Starscream, who'd been reaching out to gently shake his youngling awake, looked over at his sibling in surprise.  "Sunstorm, it isn't..."

The orange and white Seeker held up a hand, effectively cutting off his elder Co-Creation.  "You know I have a spare berth in my room for just such a purpose.  I will rest here while you and Skyblaze may stay in my room this night cycle and return to Octane's ship in the morning cycle.  I will bring you each a morning ration."  He smiled coolly.  "Give me the comm frequency and I will inform Octane of your whereabouts.  You and Slipstream are not the only ones who have something to say to him, after all."

Starscream gave a rueful smile.  "When you put things that way, I find I can't argue.  Just try not to scare him _too_ much, would you?"

"I make no promises," Sunstorm said in a lofty-sounding voice.

Starscream just shook his head in amusement, knowing well that he wasn't going to win this argument, and in all honesty, found he didn't care much at all about that.

"Very well," he said as he sent over the frequency to his sibling.  "But I insist you tell me his reaction to seeing your face on the screen."

"I think I can manage that," Sunstorm said with a smirk.  He now rose from his seat and headed for the tower balcony.  "I do have a few more duties to attend to, Starscream.  Get some rest and we shall talk further in the morning cycle."

"I will be here," Starscream promised.

Sunstorm turned his head to regard him thoughtfully.  After a moment, he seemed to have found what he was looking for and nodded.  "Yes, I believe you will," he said.  "Until tomorrow, Starscream."

And without another word, he was gone.

After he'd left, Starscream began the process of waking up his Creation long enough to get him standing up and walking into Sunstorm's room and onto a berth.  Skyblaze, not wanting to give up his pillow, was reluctant to move until his Creator told him there was a softer pillow waiting for him on the recharging berth in the next room.  That did the trick, and before long, Skyblaze was curled up on his side on the guest berth, and his optics were completely dark. 

Starscream, for his part, laid awake in the dark for a while, thinking over the events of the past few joors.

It was done.  He'd managed to make a sort of peace with his two siblings.  Now he just needed to worry about Huracan and the rest of Clan Windflare.  Even in spite of what Sunstorm and Slipstream had told him, Starscream still couldn't help but be afraid of the immediate reaction he would receive.

It wasn't pleasant to consider.

After some time had passed, he took a few deep intakes to try to calm himself, and off-lined his optics.

There was no point in working himself up.  What would happen would happen, and Starscream would deal with it when the time came.

Right now, it was time to follow his Creation's example and get some rest.

He would find out what he needed to do when he saw Sunstorm later.

_Until tomorrow._


	4. Beginnings of Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about seven of their hours later.
> 
> And since I will be using my headcanon terms in this chapter, I am posting a reminder of what each of them are:  
>  _nexphos_ \- Nephew  
>  _cognitos_ \- Cousin  
> Beta-Creator/Carrier/Sire: All terms for Grandparent.

* * *

_“For all their jokes and quirks and frustrating mannerisms, he loved them. It was what family was about—forgiving each other’s transgressions, showing remorse for things done wrong, and above all, accepting one another even with their imperfections.”_   ―  Jennifer LeBlanc,  _The Revelations of August Barton_  


* * *

 "Rest well?"

Those words were the first to greet Starscream as he left Sunstorm's recharge chamber.  He looked over towards the part of the room where the chairs were to see his sibling sitting in one of them, a tray with cubes of energon sitting on the table in front of him.  Sunstorm seemed to be studying a datapad very intently as Starscream walked in, and didn't even look up from it as his sibling approached.

Starscream went and picked up a cube from the tray and sat down in another one of the chairs.  "I did, thank you," he replied.  "Had a difficult time getting to recharge, but rested pretty well once I fell into it."  He sipped at his cube.  "I should be asking you how well you rested, considering where you spent your recharge time."

Sunstorm chuckled, but didn't lift his head from the datapad.  "You know very well that I have recharged in more uncomfortable situations than in a chair, Starscream.  Do not worry about me.  And it was no trouble.  In all good conscience, I could not allow you to travel back to the shipyards with a half-recharging youngling.  It would not have been the right thing to do, no matter what has passed between us."

Which was Sunstorm-speak for "I am still angry at you, but have missed you too much to let you leave just yet", Starscream knew.  He gave a small smile.  "It was still good of you, Sunstorm."

Sunstorm gave a slight nod.  "Skyblaze is still at rest?"

"He is," Starscream replied, taking another small sip of his cube.  "But I don't expect his recharge to last too much longer, seeing as he did have a little before the three of us retired for the night cycle."

"I did not intend to upset him yestercycle, Starscream."  Sunstorm looked up from his datapad now, worry in his optics.  "It was just..."

"I know," Starscream replied heavily.  "In all honesty, I wasn't expecting to run into you yet, either.  Hearing you're now the temple's Recorder took me by surprise.  And to be further honest, I know I deserved your anger.  It wasn't unjustified.  Or undeserved."

"Still, I should not have demonstrated my temper in the way I did in front of a youngling, one of my own kin, no less," Sunstorm replied.  "It was not fair to him, nor you.  I could have spoken over comms privately, and I chose not to."

"You were shocked to see me, Sunstorm.  It had been so long, and I knew the chances were high you'd seen that vid that Galvatron put out if you'd survived the attack on Cybertron.  You had no reason to believe you'd see me again.  Your reaction wasn't unexpected.  I won't deny, however, that I was afraid for Skyblaze when he stepped forward to confront you," Starscream replied.

The Seeker priest chuckled ruefully.  "Fair.  But the fact remains that I did not make a good first impression on my _nexphos_ , and I do hope I am allowed the chance to redeem myself to him."

Starscream smiled again.  "I know my Creation.  Just apologize to him and give him a datapad of stories or a puzzle and you'll find he'll think better of you.  Even offering to take him flying will work wonders."

Sunstorm laughed.  "I think something like that can be arranged.  Slipstream sent me a message a few breems before you came out here.  She intends to spoil your youngling, Starscream, just so you are aware."

 _I should have expected that_ , Starscream thought, with a shake of his head and an amused expression on his face.  _Perhaps that will be her revenge on me for not being in contact_.  If so, he could live with that.  There were worse methods she could have chosen, after all.  He'd seen her utilize them many times before.  On other mechs, though, thank Primus.

"I appreciate the warning," he said.  "Did she say anything else?"

The amusement faded from Sunstorm's face.  "As a matter of fact, she did," he began slowly, lowering the datapad he'd been reading into his lap.  "Huracan has been told of your survival, along with your story, and wishes to meet with you."

Starscream's own amusement faded.  "When?"

"She will be here to fetch you in about two joors," Sunstorm replied.  At Starscream's shocked expression, he went on, "She did try to convince him that it would be a good idea to speak with you over a vid call between the clan residence and Octane's ship, due to the conditions of your parole, but Huracan was insistent on seeing you personally and would not be denied."

Starscream pinched the bridge of his nose.  It couldn't be helped, he supposed, but Primus, this was becoming more of an adventure than he'd expected it would be.  "There is no other option, I suppose, but Octane will need to be told of the change in plans.  Does Huracan wish to see Blaze now or wait until another time?"

Sunstorm grinned evilly.  "As to the first part of your statement, I believe Slipstream is taking care of that matter, Starscream.  You need not worry.  And yes, he does want to have a look at your Creation.  Sooner preferably, than later."

Starscream let out a soft huff of air from his vents.  "I think that can be arranged," he agreed.  "But I thought Stream was going to let me soften Octane up for her, not to mention you were planning on letting him know where I was."

"That was the plan," Sunstorm replied with a shrug, the evil grin still on his face, "but when she received this opportunity, she decided to take advantage of it for the both of us instead."  Sensing his sibling's worry, his features became more serious.  "It will be all right, Starscream.  Huracan is not unreasonable, and he will listen to you.  I cannot speak for what he will do afterwards, but he will not make any decision before allowing you to speak.  And if in the end, he does not wish to let you set foot in the clan halls again, Slipstream and I still both desire to know our _nexphos_.  Nor do we wish to lose you again now that you are returned to us."

He leaned forward and laid a hand on Starscream's shoulder.  "We mean that, Starscream.  Like you, we have lost too much time thanks to Galvatron, and we would lose more than that if we turn our kin away in anger."

Starscream was stunned by this declaration of Sunstorm's.  Of all the things he'd expected to hear, this hadn't been it.  He'd expected more anger, more recriminations, to be told to leave and never seek them out ever again.  All of that would have been deserved and he wouldn't have blamed either of his siblings for any of it.  If they'd refused to speak to Huracan to let the Windflare Clan Head know he still lived, he'd have deserved that, too.

For Sunstorm to speak such...It was something he had not anticipated.  He gazed at his sibling, optics full of emotion.

Sunstorm smiled, seeming to understand.  "I am still angry, but it is more at Galvatron now than you.  And he is dead.  There is nothing to be gained by bearing a grudge, and if I must be honest with myself, I can admit that.  I can also admit that the notion of being a Co-Creator is not unappealing to me.  Particularly since it was nothing I ever expected would happen."  There was an almost wistful tone in his voice now.

Starscream bowed his head in acknowledgement.  "Thank you, Sunstorm."  He was curious about what had caused Sunstorm to sound so, but he would let it slide for now.  He had no desire to risk triggering another argument between them, now that they seemed to have come to some kind of peace.

Sunstorm leaned back in his seat with a nod, and both mechs fell into a companionable silence; Sunstorm went back to his datapad, and Starscream continued to sip at his ration, trying hard not to think about what was to come.

In just a few short joors, his future with Clan Windflare would be decided, and by extension, Skyblaze's as well.  It felt a bit daunting, but Starscream had been through more difficult situations than this.  He would be fine, he told himself. 

The sound of a door sliding open distracted him from his thoughts.  He looked over towards Sunstorm's recharge chamber and smiled.  "Morning, Skyblaze."

Skyblaze just blinked a little owlishly for a moment before focusing on Starscream.  "Mornin', Creator."

"There is energon on the tray in front of Sunstorm," Starscream told the youngling, motioning  towards said tray.  "He brought us both a ration."

Skyblaze's optics lit up at the mention of energon and walked over towards the tray.  Before picking it up, he looked at the Seeker priest carefully.  "Is it okay?"

A brief flicker of pain passed over Sunstorm's face at the question, but he replied nonetheless.  "It is, young one.  And I am sorry for upsetting you earlier."

Skyblaze's face became stern.  "You were upsetting Creator," he said bluntly.

Starscream frowned as he witnessed the exchange, but decided to keep out of it for now.  Sunstorm, he knew, truly wanted to make amends to Skyblaze.  As for Skyblaze...this was between he and Sunstorm.  Starscream felt his interference would not be welcome in this case.  It was best to let them work out what their interactions would be in the future.

Sunstorm now let out a soft huff of air from his intakes.  "I know.  But I was shaken and upset and was not thinking straight," he replied.  "Your Creator is my eldest sibling, and had always looked out for Slipstream and I when we were younglings ourselves.  During the war, we were all each other had, and to think him gone in such a manner was a harsh blow.  It was old grief and pain that spurred my words, Skyblaze.  Your parent and I have talked now and made our peace."

"Wasn't right, though," Skyblaze said, with the bluntness only a youngling could pull off, though he sounded slightly mollified.  "It wasn't his fault."

"No, you are right.  It was not.  But emotions do sometimes get the better of us and logic does not always work correctly when that happens," Sunstorm said ruefully.  "But as I have said, we have made our peace with each other, and that is the important thing."  He bowed his head now.  "That said, I hope you will accept my apology."

 Skyblaze studied his Co-Creator carefully.  "Okay," he said after a klik.  "But don't do it again."

Without another word, he took the energon container over to the chair next to his Creator and climbed into the seat.

Sunstorm, meanwhile, was just staring in a bemused way towards his _nexphos_.  _::I do believe I have just been scolded by a youngling as if I were still one myself::_ , he sent to his elder sibling.

Starscream fought to keep the amusement off his face.  _::So you have::_ , he agreed.  _::But he has let it go, and that was what you wanted.::_

 _::True::_ , his sibling sent back, a tinge of amusement in his own reply.  Aloud, he spoke, turning his words towards Starscream.  "I was wondering, have you any holoimages of our Creators?"

"I don't, no," Starscream replied, slightly startled by the sudden change in subject, and wondering what Sunstorm was getting at.  "I left any holos I had taken prior to the war with our clan.  The only one I have from the past is a holo of I and my Trinemates taken during the war.  It was still in my possessions when Ion and Nova brought them to Octane's ship.  Any others I have now are of just me and Skyblaze, along with one given to me of Skyfire by Mirage recently."

"Ah." Setting his datapad down on the table, Sunstorm got up from his chair and headed over to the shelves nearby.  He pulled one of the holoimages on it down and walked over to Skyblaze, who was still drinking his energon.  Clearing his intakes to get his _nexphos'_ attention, he asked, "Here, Skyblaze.  This is an image of your Beta-Creators and your Carrier when he was a youngling, along with I and your other Co-Creator, Slipstream."

Curious, the youngling set the container down in his lap and reached up for the holoimage his Co-Creator was handing to him.  Starscream also glanced over to see which image had survived.

His fans stilled briefly at the sight.  From the looks of it, it was one of the several taken from the family trip made to the Crystal Gardens in Praxus not too long after Starscream had been placed in his third frame, and before Sunstorm had gone into the temple.  Slipstream, in her second frame still at that time, was half-bent over, laughing at the silver crystal wreath she'd placed on Starscream's head, which she'd done right before the image was captured.  He in his turn was glaring daggers at his femme Co-Creation.  Sunstorm was still in his first frame at that time, and watching his elder siblings with a curious look on his young face.  He was in the arms of their Sire, Stration, who was just looking at his two oldest with a half-exasperated, half-resigned expression.  Crosswind also looked torn about how to react about the situation.  It had been the last trip they'd made as a family unit.  About five vorns after that trip, Sunstorm had been placed into his second frame and had gone to the temple another five vorns later.

Starscream smiled sadly.  _Those were good vorns_ , he thought.  How much he'd give to have his Creators still alive and to have them know they had a Beta-Creation.  He knew it would have meant the world to them, with Sunstorm's vows meaning he'd never be able to Sire or Carry unless a dispensation was given, and both he and Slipstream had laughed at the idea of Creations back then.

How foolish he'd been.

"This is you, Creator?" Skyblaze asked, pointing to his parent. 

Starscream nodded.  "Yes, Skyblaze.  I was just a little older than you back then, recently into my third frame."

Skyblaze frowned, then pointed to the adult Seekers.  "And those are your Creators?"

"Yes," Starscream replied.  He pointed to the Seeker who had dark blue wings and limbs, with a bright red chest and optics.  His face was almost as dark as Starscream's own.  "That was your Beta-Sire, called Stration."  He pointed to his other Creator, a Seeker who was light green with a white chest and wings, and silver optics.  The coloration of his features was a few shades lighter than his mate's.  "That was your Beta-Carrier, called Crosswind.  Crosswind was of Clan Windflare, while Stration was a clanless who requested protection from Jorian, the former clan head of Windflare."

Skyblaze just stared at the image.  "Why don't we have any holos of them?"

It was Sunstorm that answered.  "Your Creator was unable to take any holoimages with him when he joined the army," he replied softly.  "Neither did Slipstream nor I, for that matter.  We were too afraid we might lose what little we had left.  The war...destroyed much."

Skyblaze, having seen the old images from the war histories, nodded in acceptance of that.  "Will I get to meet them?" he asked hopefully.

Sunstorm looked away now, and Starscream felt a pang in his Spark at the question.  "No, Skyblaze.  I'm afraid you won't be able to."

"Why?" 

"They...Do you remember what I told you about the attack on Vos?" Starscream asked his youngling.

Skyblaze nodded.  "That the Senate back then was afraid of the Seekers joining the Decepticons and attacked it."  His optics widened then as he seemed to understand what his Creator was telling him.  "They're like Sire, aren't they?" he finished softly.

Starscream reached out and rubbed his Creation's head.  "Yes, Blaze.  And that is the other reason we didn't have holos.  Not many survived the destruction of the clan home, which was in the lower rings, and those possessions we were able to salvage were felt to be best left with the other survivors of our clan when it came time for the Diaspora."

"Oh," Skyblaze lowered his head.  "Sorry."

"It's all right, Skyblaze," Starscream replied softly.  "You didn't know.  It isn't a subject I like to talk about."  Or remember, either, for that matter.  "But I know they would have loved to meet you if they were still alive."

"Really?"  Skyblaze looked up now, a half-hopeful expression on his face.

"Your Creator speaks truth, Skyblaze," Sunstorm replied.  "It was a wish of theirs I know they were often dropping hints for to Starscream and Slipstream."

"Which annoyed us to no end back then as I recall," Starscream answered dryly.  His tone evened out as he continued.  "But they meant well, and I wish now I could introduce them to their Beta-Creation."

Starscream then looked at Skyblaze.  "You were wanted, Blaze.  Never doubt that.  Before the war, I was just a young fool who believed I knew what was best for me."

Skyblaze laughed, then his features became serious as he looked back down at the holoimage.  "They look nice," he said.

"They were," Starscream whispered.

"The image is yours," Sunstorm stated firmly.

Starscream and Skyblaze looked at the other flier in shock.  "Sunstorm, I appreciate the gesture, but even I can guess that this is the only image you have of them," Starscream blurted out.

Sunstorm shook his head.  "When Slipstream retrieved the image from Huracan, she had a copy of it made for me.  Requesting another is a small thing.  Besides," he went on more softly, "you don't have anything of them, and I consider that more important."

Starscream couldn't believe what he was hearing.  Priests were allowed to retain very little in the way of possessions, as he'd told Skyblaze, and holos were considered the most precious of them.  For Sunstorm to give up one, copy or no, must have been painful for him.

But at the same time, he knew his mech Co-Creation wouldn't be talked out of it, and deep down there was a part of Starscream that was grateful to see this ancient image once more.  That still missed his parents, even after all this time.  "Then I will not refuse it," he replied, just as softly, accepting and acknowledging Sunstorm's gift.  "Thank you, Sunstorm." 

Sunstorm gave a small smile.  "It is nothing, Starscream."

That was a lie, and Starscream knew it.  But he also knew that Sunstorm would never admit to that.  He decided to let the subject drop, once more unwilling to start an argument over a well-intended gesture.

Instead, he turned to his Creation.  "When you are done looking at the image, Skyblaze, lock it in your subspace along with the other items you brought with you."

"Okay, Creator," Skyblaze agreed easily.  He looked up.  "When are we going back to the ship?"

"Not for a while, Skyblaze.  Right before you came out, Sunstorm was telling me that my Clan Head wished to speak with me and meet you as well.  Slipstream will be here in a short while to pick us up, so you'll need to have finished your ration and everything you brought put away before she gets here."

Skyblaze considered this.  "Are there going to be other younglings there?"

Sunstorm chuckled.  "There are two adopted younglings there who are second frames like you.  Their designations are Volwind and Glassfire.  But as your Creator says, it would be wise to keep your possessions locked up so you don't lose them."

"Okay," Skyblaze agreed.  Without another word, he put the picture away and went back to his ration.

Sunstorm chuckled again.  _::In case you are worried, those two are quite friendly, and have been known to make friends quickly among all frame types.  They will not treat Skyblaze unfairly.  And if they do, I will make sure Huracan deals with the situation..::_

That was a relief to Starscream, knowing that Skyblaze had been hopeful about making friends.  _::Thank you again, Sunstorm::_ , he sent back.

Sunstorm nodded in reply.

Aloud, he said, "I must take my leave now, Starscream,  but I will see to it you are added to the roster of Vos.  Is there an alias you go by that I might record officially?"

"Astrum," Starscream replied without hesitation, using the designation given to him by Torchweld on Skyblaze's birth record and his own medical records on Stalison.

Sunstorm nodded.  "Very well, along with the addition to the Vosian population, the designation Astrum will be added to Clan Windflare's record, as will Skyblaze.  I will not refer to him as kin-tied only unless otherwise advised to by Huracan.  As far as I am concerned, he will be considered a clan member in full."

Starscream bowed his head in acknowledgement.  "Since I'll likely not be returning to the temple before I go, thank you for your hospitality, and I ask only we keep in touch."

Sunstorm grinned.  "Oh, you will hear from me and Slipstream.  You can be certain of _that_ , Starscream," he confirmed, then turned to leave.

As he reached the balcony, the orange and white Seeker paused, then turned partly around to look at his elder sibling, his expression now serious.  "Starscream, may the winds guide you safely," he said softly.

"You as well, Sunstorm," Starscream replied, just as softly.

A nod, then Sunstorm was gone.

With nothing to do, Starscream picked up the abandoned datapad and placed it on a shelf.  Then he checked his internal chronometer.  Just one half joor to go, he noticed.

And then he would be facing his Clan Head, a mech who he'd never gotten along with in his younger vorns, who'd thought Starscream should have remained in Vos, and never should have joined the Decepticons at all.  A mech who he'd lashed out at before leaving Vos.

His eldest _cognitos_ , Huracan.

 _Primus grant me luck_ , Starscream thought.

_I have the feeling I'm going to need it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this keeps getting longer on me, but only one more chapter after this one now. Had plenty of ground to cover in the last couple, though, even with my desire to keep it short..


	5. Coming Full Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually took a little doing to start, but I finally created a beginning I liked. Do enjoy, all!
> 
> And if the description of the interior of House Windflare seems familiar to some of my readers, that's because I pulled part of the description of it I used in Spark of My Spark: Homecoming and recycled it here.
> 
> A [theme song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xw7WlECLFTc) for the story. Maybe a strange choice, but certainly a fitting sentiment in the song.

* * *

_“We leave something of ourselves behind when we leave a place, we stay there, even though we go away. And there are things in us that we can find again only by going back there.”_ ― Pascal Mercier, _Night Train to Lisbon_

* * *

 "You ready?"

The sound of the voice broke Starscream from his thoughts, and he turned his head towards the door, smiling when he saw who was there.  "Slipstream," he greeted, standing up from his seat.  He set his empty ration container on the tray, Skyblaze gulping the rest of his own down quickly and following suit.  "You're a bit early," the tri-color remarked.  "To answer your question, no, not yet.  We weren't expecting you for a few more breems."

Slipstream, who was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed, shrugged.  "I figured you'd want to get this over with as soon as possible.  You and Huracan aren't the best of friends, after all, even if he wasn't happy to hear about what happened and wants to talk with you now," she replied. 

"You'd be right," Starscream said with a grimace.  "Let me get my cloak on, and we can go," he went on, heading back into the berth room to fetch it from where it had been folded at the top of the recharge berth.

He walked back out of the room, pulling the cloak on, in time to see Skyblaze and Slipstream eyeing each other, Slipstream curiously and Skyblaze warily.

The purple and teal femme caught sight of Starscream re-entering the room and said dryly, "I don't think your kid likes me much, Star."

"You introduced yourself by walking in swearing, Stream, and basically threatened to take first me and then Octane apart.  Don't blame me if he's uncertain what to make of you," Starscream replied glibly as he pulled the hood over his head.  _::He sees Octane as a kind of Co-Creator::_ , he sent over comms.

 _::He needs better role models then::_ , Slipstream shot back.

 _::Believe me, if I'd known that he'd taught Skyblaze to curse and then got him to keep it from me,_ I'd _have taken him apart myself::_ , Starscream stated as he fastened the hood.  _::The difference is, I wouldn't have broadcast that detail to my Creation.  In any case, I suspect he got Skyblaze to keep it from me simply because he knew that I would do just that.::_

 _::Fair::_ , Slipstream sent back.  Looking down at Skyblaze, she said aloud, "Sorry for the scare yestercycle, kid.  I was pretty mad about hearing your Creator was alive and hadn't contacted us, that's all."

Skyblaze didn't look like he quite believed that, but after glancing at his Creator and getting a nod, he said slowly, "Okay."

"So let's start this over again right," Slipstream replied glibly.  "My designation's Slipstream and I'm your femme Co-Creator on your Carrier's side.  What's your name, kid?"

"Skyblaze," the youngling said, still carefully.

Slipstream grinned, and then pulled out something from her subspace.  "Here, some crystallized energon treats.  Flavored ones.  And a datapad with Vosian legends on it," she said with a tinge of amusement in her voice as she shot Starscream a sly look in reply to the disgruntled sound he sent over comms.  _::Didn't Sunstorm tell you I intended to spoil your kid?::_

 _::He did, but I didn't expect you to put it in the form of a bribe, Slipstream::,_ Starscream returned sharply. 

 _::Hey, whatever gets me into his good books, after all:_ :, she replied with a laugh over the comms.  Looking down at the youngling, who was now staring at the items in what seemed like awe, she said, still grinning, "It's okay...Blaze, is it?  I don't bite.  Your Creator would kill me if I did."

Shaking his head at her antics, Starscream gave in and replied, "It's okay, Skyblaze.  She's not going to do anything to hurt you.  For the very reason she just stated."

Skyblaze looked around, a bit startled.  "Really?"

"Yes, just put them into your subspace until later, though."

Skyblaze nodded, and then took the items from Slipstream.  "Thank you," he said as he placed the items into his subspace and locked it.

"I like this kid, he has good manners.  Obviously didn't get them from you, though," Slipstream teased.

Starscream just gave her a withering glare from underneath his hood.  "Very funny, Slipstream."

She shrugged and chuckled.  "What can I say?  I missed this," Slipstream said.  The grin dropped.  "Seriously, I did, Starscream.  It wasn't the same without you here."

"I believe you," Starscream replied softly.  "Perhaps we can talk after I've spoken with Huracan."

Slipstream nodded.  "Sure.  I'll tell you all about the scares I put into a few particular individuals, and you can tell me about some of the places you've been."  She gave a slight smile.  "Deal?"

Starscream gave his own nod.  "Deal."

"Good," Slipstream pushed herself off the door frame.  "Now, let's get going, shall we?  As much as I don't mind keeping Huracan waiting, I've got places to be today and would like to get those done sometime this cycle."

"Indeed," Starscream replied.  Looking at his Creation, he continued, "Let's get going, Skyblaze."

His youngling nodded, and without another word, the three fliers headed out onto the balcony.

As Slipstream closed the door behind them, Starscream took a deep intake.

After all this time, he was finally returning to House Windflare.

 _No turning back now_ , he thought, as he stepped towards the speeder he saw parked at the edge of the balcony.

_Let's get this over with._

* * *

"Oh, wow...," Skyblaze whispered as they stepped out of the speeder in front of a large building.

It wasn't as big as that temple they'd stayed the night cycle at, but it was still the biggest house the young shuttle had ever seen.  It was about five levels and the metal was covered with silver and gold paint.  It stretched out about a mechanomile on either side.  None of the buildings in Stalison Colony were as big as this one.  Or as nice-looking.

"This is where Clan Windflare lives," his femme Co-Creator said as she and his Creator stepped up beside him.  "It was rebuilt by the survivors of Windflare when they returned to Cybertron.  It's actually a little smaller than the original building was.  That one held up to three hundred family members, both clan-born and kin-tied, not to mention the clanless who were under Windflare's protection.  That one was about ten levels, a couple mechanomiles long on each side and was located on the first level of Vos, unlike this one, which is on the third level."

Skyblaze's optics widened.  Only _one family_ lived in a house that big?  "Whoa," he said softly.  He couldn't even begin to imagine something like that.  Octane's ship had always seemed like enough, and until the temple, he'd never spent the night in such a large building before.  When they got back to the ship he was going to write this all down in that journaling datapad Octane had got him in Crystal City.  And put in the image captures too, like his Creator had taught him.

His Carrier chuckled at Skyblaze's amazed expression.  "I think you've impressed him, Stream."

His Co-Creator replied, also sounding amused, "Looks like, but if he thinks _this_ is impressive, he's going to really like the inside."

Skyblaze looked towards his Creator as he felt something pensive in his Spark over their bond. "You okay, Creator?" he asked worriedly.

His Creator nodded.  "I'm all right, Skyblaze.  Just surprised."  Turning towards the other Seeker, he asked his own question:  "I take it Huracan's done some remodeling?"

His Co-Creator nodded.  "Yeah...He's done a lot of investing, and the clan is a lot wealthier than it was when we were younglings.  He's also on the Winglord's Council."

Skyblaze wasn't quite sure what all that meant, but if he had to guess from the feeling of shock filtering through, it clearly meant something to his Creator.  "I see," his parent said, his voice sounding odd to the young shuttle.  "Are you sure it is safe to speak to him, then?"

Skyblaze kind of expected his Co-Creator Slipstream to sound impatient like she had a couple times when Creator had spoken to her.  But instead, she got a sad look on her face and set a hand on one of his parent's wings.  "I wouldn't trick you like that.  He won't tell the Winglord you're here unless you give him cause to, and given what you told me and Storm, you don't have any reason to step out of line."

Skyblaze's Creator bowed his head.  "I know...It's just..."  A heavy huff of air sounded from his parent's shoulder vents.  "Let's just get this over with," he said finally, lifting up his head.

"Yeah," his Co-Creator agreed.  "Come on, kid," she grinned now as she turned her attention to Skyblaze, "let's go in so you can gawk at the interior, shall we?"

Putting his Creator's strange behavior out of his processor for the time being, Skyblaze gave his own grin and nodded.

This trip was turning out more fun than he'd expected so far.

He really was going to take those image captures.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

Skyblaze wasn't the only one gawking, as it turned out.  Starscream couldn't help but stare as he looked around.  "You weren't kidding about it being impressive," he murmured to Slipstream.

It really was quite a sight.  The last time Starscream had seen the old clan home before the attack, the halls of House Windflare had been painted a dark gray and black, with almost no light fixtures.  For economical reasons, the Clan Elders at the time had said.  And there had been images of dead ancestors attached to those walls.  Starscream remembered likening it to walking through a mausoleum when he was a youngling.

Now, though...

Now, the dark colors of the front hall were gone, replaced with the clan colors of silver and gold.  Instead of the images of dead ancestors, there were paintings of legends from both Cybertronian and Vosian history: Onyx Prime assisting in the downfalls of the dark Primes Megatronus and Liege Maximo, scenes from First Seeker Skyshard's life, scenes from the First Great War...And in the center of the ceiling was a large electric candeliere.

Starscream could well imagine the Clan Elders' disapproval of this display, as they'd never approved of ostentation of any kind.  They felt it was a waste of credits that could best be used for more pragmatic purposes.  Not that the clan had been overly wealthy back then, but even if they had been, Starscream knew they would never have agreed to display said wealth openly like this.

"It's something, isn't it?" Slipstream agreed.  "A little over the top, sure, but it sends the message Huracan wants to visitors."

"I don't doubt that," Starscream replied.

"What's with all the silver and gold?" Skyblaze asked.

"Windflare's clan colors," was Slipstream's answer.  "Our symbol is a gold flame in front of a silver gust of wind."

"Symbols were used to distinguish between clans once upon a time, Skyblaze.  It helped a stranger know who they were dealing with," Starscream elaborated.  "Colors were adopted for the symbols to distinguish them further."

"Oh," Skyblaze said thoughtfully.  "That's neat."

Slipstream chuckled.  _::Definitely your kid, Starscream.::_

 _::He certainly does love to learn new things::_ , Starscream agreed ruefully, though also with a tinge of amusement.  _::That was true of both i and his Sire, so he comes by it honestly enough.::_

 _::I may never have met the mech, but knowing how you wouldn't ever pick someone who couldn't challenge you, I believe it::_ , Slipstream replied.

Aloud, she said, "Okay, now that we've seen the inside, I need to get you to Huracan's office.  He just sent me a ping.  Whitewind saw my speeder outside and told him I'm back."

"And he's pestering you about taking so long, isn't he?" Starscream asked dryly.

"Right in one," Slipstream replied with a snort and roll of her optics.

Then let's not keep our kinsmech waiting, shall we?" Starscream said firmly.  "Come along, Skyblaze.  There is someone who wants to meet us.  We can look at these images again on the way out.  And you do want to meet those other younglings, don't you?"

Skyblaze's optics widened again and he nodded firmly.

"Then let's go," Starscream stated. 

Without another word, the three of them began moving down the halls towards Huracan's office.

It was finally time to have things out.

Today, his and Skyblaze's status with Clan Windflare would be settled.

One way or another.

* * *

 "Hey, Huracan!  I brought them just like you asked!" Slipstream declared loudly as she led Starscream and Skyblaze into Huracan's office.

As they walked in, Starscream took a quick glance around the room with his optics.  It was painted a darker silver than the rest of the halls they'd seen so far, and there were floor to ceiling shelves on two walls, containing a number of datapads and holoimages.  Next to one of the shelves, there was a plexiglass window looking out over Vos. but the window lacked a balcony, from what Starscream could tell.

In the light cast inside, directly across the room from the door was a sea-green Seeker with red optics at a metal desk, which was crafted in some ornate design.  Upon Slipstream's entrance, he raised his head from the datapad he'd been reading.

He gave an exasperated sounding huff through his vents, then spoke.  "Must you make such a disrespectful entrance, Slipstream?"  His voice was colder than Starscream remembered.  The tri-color frowned under his hood.  This didn't bode well if Huracan was in such a mood, he thought.

Slipstream shrugged.  "Hey, you wanted to see them and practically ordered me to do it.  Don't blame me if I choose to get what entertainment I can out of this."

Starscream rolled his optics, and Skyblaze fought back a grin at the femme's antics.

Huracan, however, didn't seem to find them as amusing.  His red optics took on a piercing look as he scanned over Slipstream's two companions.  His voice was cool when he spoke again.  "I may have strongly requested it, but I also expected you would take the request seriously, Slipstream, considering what it entailed.  Or perhaps you would like to find another place to live, if you find my 'orders' so restricting."

Slipstream's field bristled, but before she could say anything, Starscream laid a hand on her arm.  _::Don't argue with him, Stream.  It's not worth it.::_

 _::Don't argue with him?!  He's being a fragger and you know it!::_   Slipstream hissed.

 _::I do::,_ Starscream agreed, _::and under other circumstances, I'd join in with you in baiting him, but you know as well as I what could happen if he's angered enough right now.::_

For a moment, Slipstream seemed like she might argue, but then her field settled.  _::You're right, I don't like it, but you're right.  Fine then.:_ :  "All right, Huracan, I'll be respectful next time.  That enough?"

"For now," Huracan, who'd been observing their body language during the silent communication, replied.  Casting his gaze upon Starscream, he said, still coolly, "Remove that hood and cape, so that I may look upon you, Starscream."

Starscream unfastened the hood and lowered it.  The cape was off and held over an arm a klik later.  He looked Huracan straight in the optics.

Huracan didn't say anything immediately, just stared with the same unreadable expression.  Then his optics flickered towards Skyblaze.  After a few kliks, he nodded.  "Slipstream," he finally said, "if you could, take Starscream's Creation, Skyblaze, down to join the other younglings, then you may engage in your plans for the day cycle.  I would speak with our kinsmech in private."

Skyblaze looked worried all of a sudden, but Starscream smiled at his Creation, doing his best to conceal his own worry.  "It's all right, Blaze.  I knew this was going to be necessary.  You go have some fun, and I'll see you in a little while."

The worry didn't leave Skyblaze's expression.  "You sure, Creator?  He seems angry and you're upset.  I know you are."

Starscream noticed Huracan's frown at those words, but chose not to call attention to it as he replied to his youngling.  "I'll be fine, Blaze.  Huracan is just annoyed at your Co-Creator right now, that's all.  It will be all right in a little while."

"You sure?"  Skyblaze asked, not quite willing to let it go.

Starscream nodded.  "I'm sure," he replied, forcing confidence into his voice.  "Go.  Have some fun with the other younglings, and you can tell me all about it later, okay?"

"Come on, kid," Slipstream said, laying her hand on Skyblaze's shoulder.  "Volwind and Glassfire are trying to get a game of tag on, and it's kind of hard to play it with only two involved."

Skyblaze perked up at the mention of "tag".  He still looked torn, but the nod from his Creator decided him.  "Okay," he said finally.  "See you soon, Creator."

Starscream smiled after his youngling as he and Slipstream left the room.  Once the door closed behind them, he turned and met Huracan's gaze squarely, all softness leaving his expression.  "Huracan," he said neutrally.  "It has been quite a long time."

"It has," Huracan agreed.  His voice was now as neutral as his own features.  He motioned to a chair that was in front of the desk.  "Do take a seat if you would, Starscream."

Starscream took the proffered seat.  "You aren't going to ask for confirmation, then?"

Huracan gave a slight smile now.  "I don't need to.  Aside from your voice, you resemble Sunstorm too strongly to be anyone else but a relation of his.  And given your notoriety, few would dare paint themselves to look like the former Decepticon Air Commander and SIC."

Starscream nodded, conceding the point.  "Fair.  And I thank you for granting me this audience."

Huracan now nodded.  "I was curious to see what you had become.  And I can't deny I desired to have a look at this mechling of yours.  He resembles his Sire strongly, I can see that well enough, but there are certainly traces of you in there as well.  And not just physically.  Slipstream reported to me what Sunstorm said in that discussion between the three of you, that Skyblaze put himself between you and Sunstorm when it seemed like he would attack you.  Impulsive and brave without thinking of the consequences, it seems."

Starscream gave his own faint smile.  "I won't deny that.  I sometimes think his personality is Primus' way of laughing at me."

"Perhaps he felt you needed a few lessons in that regard," Huracan's voice was hard now.  "I know I have thought that before.  More than once, in fact."

 _And thus it begins_ , Starscream thought.  He should have known that Huracan would put in a few digs, regardless of his allowing his kinsmech to have an audience with him.  _Some things truly didn't change_.

"As if you weren't young and impulsive yourself, Huracan," Starscream returned coolly.  "I seem to recall hearing how you and Whitewind visited about every tavern in the lower rings after Jorian refused to let you court Ironfire.  Then you vandalized a few clan homes following that escapade."

Huracan's optics narrowed.  "There is a severe difference between pranks and joining an army which is bent on conquest, Starscream.  Whatever my youthful errors, I certainly have never joined in the slaughter of innocent mechs and femmes just to prove myself to a maniac."

"You knew my reasons back then, Huracan," Starscream said in a low, dark tone.  "You knew exactly why I chose to become a Decepticon."

"Oh, I knew, all right.  But I grieved for our lost as much as you did, Starscream.  My Carrier died when Vos fell.  As did Whitewind's, Silverracer's, and Metalhawk's Creators.  Along with nearly three hundred more family members and dependents.  Vos lost a full quarter of its population that orn.  And while we were angry, quite a few of us understood that revenge wasn't going to bring our dead back.  It would only cause more grief.  But no, you wanted to just burn Cybertron to avenge both kin and friend.  Yes, I remember the other reason, too."  Huracan's optics darkened.  "Tell me, how well did that one work out for you, Starscream?"

Starscream's head snapped up as he felt an old familiar rage rising up in him.  Clamping down on the parent-Creation bond so his youngling wouldn't feel it, he snarled back, "Fine, I became a monster and destroyed my home planet all for no purpose!  Is that what you want to hear, Huracan?!  You want to hear that I enjoyed killing after a while, that I enjoyed causing others pain?!  Fine, I'll admit it!  That is exactly what happened!  I became the demon they tell Sparkling tales about at recharge time.  I did that, and I didn't care, as long as I could get revenge for my kin and Skyfire."  Starscream took some deep intakes at the end of his outburst, forcing himself to calm.  "Then Skyfire returned and his reaction to me proved it was all for nothing.  I spent the next quarter-vorn after that running from the truth.  I only faced it after Autobot City, when I fired my null rays for the last time."

He met Huracan's optics squarely and noticed (with a small measure of satisfaction) the shocked expression in his _cognitos'_ optics.  "After everything I'd done, all the harm and destruction I caused, when I finally reached what I thought was my ambition, I felt nothing.  And you know what, Huracan?  I didn't care about that, either.  I thought I deserved it, that I deserved to be alone.  But Skyfire thought otherwise.  Even as angry at me as he was, he forgave me.  You have no idea how that felt.  For one half-orn, I dared to think it would be all right.  Then Galvatron showed up and that all vanished as if it had never happened.  I felt Primus had given me the worst punishment he ever could, and," Starscream clenched his hands into fists, finally admitting out loud what he'd considered so long ago, "and I wanted to join him."

He bowed his head again.  "It was only my Carrying that prevented me from doing it then, and Primus help me, I decided to end my life after my Sparkling was born.  Then he was given to me, and I saw his face, Skyfire's living image, and I...couldn't do it.  I couldn't fail my Creation, too."

Starscream smiled unpleasantly now.  "I have lived my Creation's entire life mostly confined to a ship, Huracan, exiled from Cybertron, always looking over my shoulder in case the past catches up with me."  He raised his head again.  "I have had plenty of time to think, and I know that I can never fix what I've done, but you can't say or do worse to me than I've already done to myself."  Another deep intake.  "If you wish me to leave, then I will.  I won't stay where I'm not welcome.  I made that clear vorns ago, too, and I mean it as much now as I did then."

The silence that fell after Starscream finished his statement was thick enough to cut with a vibroblade.  It was broken a breem later when Huracan spoke, in one of the shakiest tones Starscream had ever heard:  "No, I do not wish for you to vanish once more, Starscream."

Starscream's own optics narrowed.  "You could have fooled me.  I had assumed from what Stream and Storm told me that you wanted to speak with me civilly, not throw all my mistakes back in my face."

Huracan flinched.  "I should not have done that, no.  You were correct in your assumptions.  I am full of mixed emotions over this whole affair, Starscream, the old anger among them.  And I know it was not your intention to have created trouble, that you would have left had we decided not to speak with or see you.  But please bear in mind that it is no more easy for us to accept you are alive after so many vorns of believing you dead than it is for you to step forward after all this time."

Starscream felt his anger ratchet back somewhat, and reopened the bond.  "I know.  I've had that impression from my interactions with my siblings."

Huracan nodded.  "They have made it clear that they desire to renew ties, and I will not stop them."  He frowned.  "They didn't mention anything about you considering suicide, however."

Starscream's smile was once more unpleasant.  "I haven't yet told them.  Skyblaze wasn't in a deep recharge when I told them the bulk of the story and I didn't want to risk him hearing that part.  He doesn't know, either.  He knows the reasons behind his Sire's death now, and to know I was planning on leaving him so young would hurt him worse than the earlier information did.  He has felt that empty side of the Creation bond his entire life."

"I understand, but he will have to know someorn," Huracan said, now gently.  "As will your siblings."

"I will tell them," Starscream replied.  "And I will tell Blaze when he is older, but a second-framed mechling isn't old enough to know, Huracan."

Huracan nodded once more.  "True," he said, conceding the point.  "Younglings should be permitted to remain so for as long as it can be managed.  And I can't help but think that raising him as you have has perhaps been good for you.  You have become the person you used to be, with experience tempering you.  I am not unhappy to see those changes in you, Starscream."

"But it has isolated Blaze so much, Huracan," Starscream said.  "When he thought he would lose me not too long ago, he became more afraid than I'd seen him before.  I don't want him to be alone, Huracan.  And I want him to have more of a circle of contacts than he has now."

Huracan nodded heavily.  "That is fair enough.  I assume the Sire's family doesn't know about him."

Starscream smiled bitterly.  "You assume correctly.  I barely had time to tell him I was Carrying before it all went to Pit.  I only know the clan name, as Skyfire and I, for all we were friends, never discussed much about our families to each other."

Huracan frowned thoughtfully.  "We can make inquiries, if you would like.  Whitewind does business in Altihex from time to time.  What was Skyfire's clan called?"

"It was called Lunarfire," Starscream said softly.  "And thank you."

"Windflare helps each other, Starscream.  You may not be able to live with us openly, due to your restrictions, but you will always be welcome for a visit, and Skyblaze needs to know he can have more chances someorn.  We will help you with those, and all we ask in return is you keep the lines of communication open," Huracan declared.

That seemed reasonable, and Starscream said so.

Huracan smiled now, more warmly than he had when Starscream had first entered the room.  "Now that is settled, I invite you to dine with I and my mate privately for the afternoon meal, and we can discuss how best to introduce Skyblaze to the clan, along with reintroducing yourself to Windflare.  It will likely have to be a private affair on both counts, so as not to draw undue attention."

Starscream felt a pleased smile appear on his own face.  "I would be honored, and that sounds like something I could agree with."

"Well then," Huracan said, rising from his seat.  "Let us get started, shall we?"

Starscream rose from his own seat and nodded. 

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

 "So did you enjoy yourself?" Starscream asked Skyblaze as they were headed back towards Octane's ship later that day, in Slipstream's speeder.  
  
Skyblaze looked up at his Creator with a wide grin. "I did, Creator! Volwind and Glassfire and I played tag! And they could keep up with me! Then we played hide and seek!"  
  
Starscream raised a browridge. "And how did you manage that game while playing in a wide open field behind the house?"  
  
Skyblaze suddenly looked a bit abashed. "Um..."  
  
Slipstream, who'd been listening in, chuckled. "Same way we and our _cognitoses_ did when were were younglings, I would guess. By sneaking back in the house when we weren't supposed to." She turned her head just slightly to glance back at them. "Would I be right, kid?"  
  
"Something like that?" Skyblaze replied cautiously.  
  
Starscream let out a weary huff from his vents. "Nothing for it now, I suppose. As long as you didn't bother anyone with your antics."  
  
Skyblaze now looked indignant. "We didn't! We made sure not to go into anyone's rooms, and didn't let anyone see us!"  
  
Starscream just rubbed his youngling's head. "I suppose there's little I can say, beyond do let someone else know where you're going next time, just in case an accident happens."  
  
"Okay, Creator." Then Skyblaze perked up. "There's going to be a next time?"  
  
Even Slipstream seemed interested now. "I take it you and Huracan came to an agreement?"  
  
"Yes, we did," Starscream replied. "And yes, Blaze, we will be coming back. I will be having a small dinner next afternoon cycle with some of my adult kinsmechs and femmes, where I will be reinstated into Clan Windflare. You will be joining the other younglings while this is going on. There will be a family dinner the day cycle after that where you will meet everyone. After which, you and I will be going with our Clan Head and his Conjunx to the temple, where you will be receiving the blessing of Primus."  
  
Starscream then directed a stern gaze at his youngling. "And for all that, I'll expect you to be on your best behavior, Skyblaze."  
  
Skyblaze nodded solemnly. "I will, Creator. But I still want to play with Volwind and Glassfire when we're done."  
  
Starscream groaned internally, and pretended not to hear the chuckling of his femme Co-Creation up front. "We'll be here for a few orns, as I expect there will be some catching up to do between I and my _cognitoses_ and siblings. So I"m sure you'll have plenty of chances. That is, assuming their caretakers are agreeable." He aimed the last part at Slipstream.  
  
"Yeah, they will. They think it'll do those kids some good being around other frame types, as they'll have to travel outside of Vos someorn," Slipstream replied. "And a few orns, huh? Think Octane will agree to it?" There was a sly tone in her voice as she asked the question.  
  
"After what I'm sure you did to him, along with what I'll be...saying to him, I think he will be agreeable," Starscream agreed, just as slyly.  
  
Slipstream grinned evilly. "I apologize for what you will find on the bridge of the ship, then."  
  
Starscream outright laughed now. "As long as he is functional and conscious when I get there, I won't complain about his state."  
  
He then shot another stern look at his youngling. "Which reminds me, you are still going straight back to your room when we get back. Only one side-trip to get your ration and that's it."  
  
Skyblaze's optics widened. "Will Octane be okay?"  
  
"I'm not going to kill him, Blaze. And I'm sure Slipstream didn't do that to him, either. But after teaching you how to swear, and then telling you not to say anything to me about it, he's going to be agreeing to anything I ask of him for quite some time," Starscream replied to his mechling. "And the very idea of keeping secrets from me or anyone else is likely not going to be entering his processor for the rest of his life."  
  
Starscream paused for a moment, as something else occurred to him. "And as for those words he taught you, they better not leave your mouth until you're almost to your fourth and adult frame," he said sternly.  
  
Skyblaze nodded quickly. "Can I still keep my presents when I go to my room?"  
  
"Aside from the holo, yes," Starscream replied. "I'll come to get that from you when I'm done talking with Octane."  
  
"Okay, Creator," Skyblaze said quickly, turning his head to look over the city.  
  
_::So Sunstorm gave you that holo of our Creators?::_ Slipstream asked over comms.  
  
_::Yes, he did. He'll probably be asking you for a copy later::_ , Starscream replied.  
  
_::I can arrange that easily enough::_ , Slipstream said with a small nod. _::That's not a problem. I'm guessing he gave it to you because you didn't have an image of our Creators?::_  
  
_::Yes, and because Skyblaze had never seen what they looked like.::_  
  
_::Makes sense::,_ Slipstream mused.  
  
For a few kliks after that, there was silence between them as they continued towards the shipyards.

The silence was broken by Slipstream.  _::So what now?::_

Starscream raised a browridge.  _::What do you mean?::_

_::Well, I know you can't stay in Vos forever, that you're under the restrictions of Rodimus Prime.  So how is this going to work going forward after the gatherings Huracan has planned?::_

Starscream let out a huff from his vents.  He'd been considering that, too.  Just because Huracan, Sunstorm and Slipstream were willing to be on speaking terms with him, that didn't mean their remaining _cognitoses_ would be.  And of course, the younger generation didn't know him at all.

But at the very least, he'd opened the lines of communication, so perhaps that could be focused on.  _::I've given Sunstorm the frequency to Octane's ship.  You can ask him for it if you'd like.  I"ll be giving it to Huracan, too.  As for the rest...Well, you have my private frequency to send messages to, and I do plan on returning to Vos in the future, Stream.  I owe you and Sunstorm many visits, and now that Skyblaze seems to have made new friends, I'm loathe to deny him seeing them at all.::_

Slipstream was quiet again as she considered her sibling's words briefly, then:  _::Yeah, and I owe that kid over three hundred vorns of gifts.  I intend to make them all count.  Plus, you still have things to tell us, too, you know.::_

Remembering Huracan's words to him regarding the story he told and his siblings' right to it, Starscream replied softly, _::I know.  But please go easy on the gifts, Stream.  I would like very much to not have a spoiled Creation.::_

 _::I make no promises::_ , his Co-Creation replied, in a tone sounding very similar to Sunstorm's when he'd said it earlier.

He just shook his head, a feeling of exasperated amusement running through him.

"Hey, we're almost at the shipyards," Slipstream spoke aloud now.  "Should be there in about three kliks."

"We already should have arrived there," Starscream said.  A thought occurred to him and he grinned.  "You've taken the scenic route, haven't you?"

The teal femme now grinned as she glanced over at her elder Co-Creation.  "Maybe.  But you can't say you've minded, can you?"

Starscream considered the events of the past few day cycles:  The meeting and conversations with his Co-Creations, the meeting with Huracan, and the plans made.  He laughed.  "No, I suppose not."

Skyblaze now spoke up.  "You okay, Creator?" he asked curiously.

Starscream just looked down at the youngling and smiled.

"I'm fine, Skyblaze."

He rubbed his youngling's head.

"I'm going to be just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap for this installment of the Skyblaze Chronicles. Next piece for it is now up and is called [Adventures in Parenting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711672/chapters/39195757). It will cover a small portion of Skyblaze's early life as a Sparkling.


End file.
